Crossed Worlds
by The Mel Runner
Summary: Newt, Thomas, Jack, Harold, Minho, Gally et les autres garçons. Teresa, Raiponce, Julie, Ambre, Erika, Mérida. WICKED. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée là ? M car je ne sais pas comment cela va évoluer... The Maze Runner Trilogy / Tangled / How To Train Your Dragon / Frozen / Brave / Rise Of The Guardians / OC
1. Le nouveau

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices !**

 **J'espère que vous passez un bon moment sur le site, et si c'est le cas, je vous présente cette histoire ! Je l'avais déjà publiée auparavant, mais je l'ai remise au goût du jour !**

 **Ceci est un crossover rassemblant les personnages de :**

 **The Maze Runner ~ Le Labyrinthe**

 **Rise Of The Gardians ~ Les Cinq Légendes**

 **How To Train Your Dragon ~ Dragons 1 & 2**

 **Tangled ~ Raiponce**

 **Brave ~ Rebelle**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Les personnages de ce crossover sont et reste la propriété de leurs créateurs, à savoir**

 **James Dashner pour 'The Maze Runner',**

 **Chris Sanders et Dean Deblois pour 'How To Train Your Dragon',**

 **Peter Ramsey pour 'Rise Of The Guardians',**

 **Brenda Chapman, Mark Andrews, Alan Barillaro, Andrew Coats et Steve Purcell pour 'Brave',**

 **Byron Howard et Nathan Greno pour 'Tangled'**

 **L'univers de l'histoire est également la propriété de James Dashner.**

 **Mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne fin de journée/soirée !**

* * *

"Salut, tu es qui ?"

Tournant la tête, Newt découvrit un garçon brun, souriant, avec des yeux noisettes et d'adorables fossettes. Il devait avoir environ quinze ans, comme lui. Il portait un pull bleu, sans manches, dévoilant des bras plutôt musclés, ce que Newt ne put s'empêcher de fixer quelques instants. Son visage d'ange, parsemé de quelques grains de beauté, se reflétait dans la vitre derrière le blond, de sorte que s'il décidait de ne pas parler au jeune homme, il pourrait tout de même voir son visage dans le reflet. Ses lèvres bien dessinées affichaient un sourire rayonnant pouvant faire fondre en un instant une foule de jeunes filles. Même son nez, légèrement retroussé, aurait donné envie d'y déposer tous les baisers du monde.

"Salut, j'm'appelle Newt, et toi ?" fit le blond en retrouvant ses esprits.

Ce fut au brun de le dévisager.

"Thomas, tu fais quoi ici ?"

Newt fronça les sourcils, assombrissant son visage d'ange. Ce Thomas était donc, malgré sa beauté, stupide ? Comme si lui et les autres avaient eus le choix ! Enfin bon. Il prit quand même le temps de la réflexion, histoire de ne pas vexer ce jeune, qui paraissait nouveau en tout point. Et puis, il ne voulait pas gâcher une conversation avec un garçon aussi mignon.

Que faisait-il ici, lui ? Et les autres ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Une raison bien simple : la Braise. Ce virus insupportable qui avait déjà emporté ses parents, sa tante et plus de la moitié de la population ayant survécu aux éruptions solaires. Newt frissonna en revoyant la lumière vive des éruptions, juste au-dessus de son immeuble, à peine quelques années plus tôt.

"T'es nouveau ?" demanda Newt, réfléchissant toujours à la question du brun. "Tu viens d'arriver ?"

"Ouais, en quelques sortes. Je suis dans le WICKED depuis environ cinq ans, mais j'étais pas sur ce 'secteur', comme ils disent. J'étais sur Denver, dans le centre de reformulation, je crois qu'ils appellent ça comme ça" expliqua le brun en s'asseyant à la table de Newt, un sac de sport et un sac à dos à coté de lui.

"Ah ouais, ça fait sept ans que je suis dans WICKED, et franchement, c'est la merde. Je comprends rien, y a aucun sens à tout ce qu'ils racontent."

"Ils ?"

Newt soupira, créant un petit nuage de sucre au-dessus de la table. Il leva sa tasse de café, et en contempla le liquide quelques instants. Une bulle éclata.

"Oui, ils. Les Créateurs. Les chefs. La chancelière Paige. Janson. Les colonels. Tout le personnel du WICKED. Ce qu'ils racontent n'a aucun sens. Ils pensent pouvoir partir de rien et sauver l'humanité, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Je n'y crois pas" termina le blond en buvant une gorgée.

Thomas médita un instant les paroles du jeune homme. C'est vrai que cela semblait tiré par les cheveux, toute cette histoire. Un organigramme signifiant 'méchant'. Du personnel possédant la toute dernière technologie en matière d'armement. Des adolescents venus de tous les pays du monde, consentants ou pas, pour être soit disant 'protégés' de la Braise. Mais on n'échappe pas à la Braise. On peut choisir de l'oublier pour un temps, mais elle finit toujours par nous rattraper. Toujours.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je penses qu'il y a une chance, même infime. Une chance minuscule, peut-être même impensable, mais cela reste une chance. Et si on peut sauver l'humanité, je suis prêt à prendre le risque."

"J'aime ton optimisme, Tommy" sourit Newt en reposant sa tasse. "Tu as fais connaissance avec les autres ? Ils sont là-bas."

Le blond pointa une autre vitre, qui donnait sur une salle de sport. Thomas aperçut un asiatique aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, arrêté sur un tapis de course, entrain de régler sa montre.

"Lui, c'est Minho" expliqua Newt. "Il est dans le même dortoir que moi."

Ensuite, Thomas remarqua un garçon très carré d'épaule, aux bras musclés, avec une houppette rousse et des sourcils pour le moins... spéciaux.

"Et ça, c'est Gally. Ne lui fais jamais de remarque sur ses sourcils. Déjà qu'il n'est pas aimable, cela n'arrangerait pas ton cas."

Le brun détailla encore un peu les deux ados, quand une sonnerie stridente retentit. Ses yeux cherchèrent la source du bruit, et Thomas découvrit de grands haut-parleurs accrochés au plafond.

"Allez, viens" lui lança Newt en déposant sa tasse vide sur le comptoir. "On va au réfectoire commun pour bouffer un morceau, ensuite on ira se coucher. T'es dans quel dortoir ?"

Thomas se mit à rougir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas lieu de le faire.

"En fait, c'est Janson qui m'a envoyé te voir. Je suis dans la chambre A-25789, et il m'a dit que tu y étais aussi, alors il m'a conseillé de venir te voir."

"Ah ouais. Malin."

Les deux adolescents sortirent du bar pour marcher côte-à-côte, dans un long couloir désert.

"Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils n'arriveront pas à trouver un vaccin ?" demanda enfin Thomas, au bout d'un long silence pesant.

Newt fut pris au dépourvu. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et tourna la tête vers son nouveau camarade.

"Parce-que déjà, pour découvrir quelque chose, il faut des bases. Regarde Christophe Colomb. Il avait des bases, un navire, un équipage, un but, un cap... Qui, certes, n'était pas le bon, mais il ne partait pas de rien."

"En effet, cela demande des racines pour se mettre en œuvre, mais il est possible d'y arriver, non ?" insista le brun. "Il y a peut-être, je ne sais pas, un moyen d'établir un génome modèle, non ?"

Newt souffla un grand coup pour se calmer. Il avait l'impression de parler avec un enfant de dix ans qui pensait tout savoir du monde, ne rien avoir à apprendre...

"Tu sais Tommy, nous sommes seulement des éléments du puzzle. Nous attendons de savoir ce que l'on va faire de nous, et puis on avisera après. Je penses que c'est plus sage ainsi."

"Si tu le dis."

Newt garda le silence jusqu'au réfectoire, où il s'installa après avoir pris un plateau chargé d'un repas digne d'un prisonnier. Car il était un prisonnier, retenu ici à contrecœur.

"Newt ? Tu nous présente ?" fit une voix qui tira le blond de sa rêverie.

Thomas fixait trois garçons qui attendaient devant Newt et lui. Tous les trois semblaient avoir le même âge, à quelques années près peut-être pour le dernier.

Le premier était un grand brun, plutôt maigre, avec des cheveux couleur de chocolat, et des yeux verts perçants qui trahissait une étonnante gentillesse. Il portait un vieux pantalon marron avec des baskets usées, et un tee-shirt vert avec un logo de dragon noir.

Le second, tout aussi souriant, avait des cheveux aussi blanc qu'une première neige d'hiver, et des yeux d'un bleu glacé mais jovial. Il était lui aussi habillé d'un pantalon marron, mais avec un pull bleu nuit à capuche, qui tranchait avec sa peau blanche.

Et le dernier, c'était Minho. Grand, carré, des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, il avait tout pour être le 'tombeur de ces dames', comme disait un vieil auteur. Son tee-shirt beige et son jean serré détaillaient chaque courbe de sa musculature, et il ne souriait pas.

"Voici Thomas" présenta Newt en déglutissant. "Thomas, le brun s'appelle Harold, l'albinos Jack, et je t'ai déjà montré Minho."

"Je ne suis pas albinos" râla Jack en s'affalant sur une chaise.

"Juste blanc comme une paire de fesses" termina Harold qui, déjà assit, mordait dans son sandwich.

"Mettez-la en veilleuse, les deux" siffla Minho en attaquant son steak à coup de couteau. "Je veux pas vous entendre pendant qu'on mange."

"T'as pas l'air hyper sociable, toi" remarqua Thomas en buvant un coup.

Les autres arrêtèrent de manger pour se tourner vers lui. Newt, qui s'apprêtait à mettre une cuillerée de purée dans sa bouche, en laissa retomber sa cuillère, dans un 'ploutsh' sonore.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi ?" s'enquit agressivement Minho en posant ses couverts. "Tu as un problème ?"

Le nouveau déposa tranquillement son sandwich, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette en papier, et il posa les coudes sur la table. Baissant un peu la tête, il planta son regard couleur de chocolat fondu dans celui noir de jais de l'asiatique.

"Je m'appelle Thomas, pour commencer. Et ce n'est pas en faisant le macho que tu vas m'impressionner."

Puis le bleu mesura ses paroles. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais dit cela. Il se recula sur sa chaise et cligna des paupières, avant de ressentir une vive douleur dans le crâne.

"Bien joué, le bleu. Tu viens juste de signer ton arrêt de mort."

Minho se leva, prit son plateau et il fila s'installer à une autre table, ou Newt put apercevoir Gally.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fais, toi ?" souffla Jack, la bouche pleine. "T'es suicidaire ?"

"Je..."

Thomas se passa une main sur le visage.

"C'était pas moi."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous aura plut, et si c'est le cas, je vous encourage à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**

 _Mel_


	2. Mama Newt & Pikachu

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de Crossed Worlds !**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Les personnages de ce crossover sont et reste la propriété de leurs créateurs, à savoir**

 **James Dashner pour 'The Maze Runner',**

 **Chris Sanders et Dean Deblois pour 'How To Train Your Dragon',**

 **Peter Ramsey pour 'Rise Of The Guardians',**

 **Brenda Chapman, Mark Andrews, Alan Barillaro, Andrew Coats et Steve Purcell pour 'Brave',**

 **Byron Howard et Nathan Greno pour 'Tangled'**

 **L'univers de l'histoire est également la propriété de James Dashner.**

 **Mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

"Pas toi ?" répéta Jack en postillonnant la moitié du contenu de sa bouche dans son assiette. "Tu te fiche de nous ?"

"Pourtant il me semble que c'était bien toi, Tommy" remarqua Newt, sarcastique. "Et c'est bien toi que Minho à dans le collimateur, maintenant."

Le brun soupira et il planta son regard chocolat craquant dans celui caramel fondant de son nouvel ami.

"Ecoute, Newt. Je sais ce que je dis, je me connais un minimum, et je sais que je n'aurais jamais dit ça en temps normal. Surtout à un mec qui fait deux fois ma taille, cinq fois ma musculature, et qui à l'air de ne pas rigoler du tout. Sérieusement ! Tu dois le connaître, Minho, non ? Je l'ai vu deux fois dans ma vie, et il est taillé comme un lion, alors que je suis un criquet ! Jamais j'aurais été suicidaire à ce point."

Le blond baissa la tête sur son assiette. Thomas avait l'air sincère, mais il le connaissait depuis seulement, allez, une heure à tout casser. Tandis que Minho, il était là depuis des années.

"Bref, laisse tomber" intervint Harold. "On réglera tout ça ce soir, quand on sera au calme."

"Vous êtes aussi dans le même dortoir que Newt et Minho ?" interrogea le nouveau en posant sa fourchette, son assiette nettoyée de son contenu.

"Ouais" répondit Jack en enfilant la moitié de son steak dans le four qui lui servait de bouche.

"Cool, comme ça, si Minho me tue, j'aurais un public" plaisanta le brun en soupirant.

Les autres sourirent distraitement, et le repas s'acheva en silence.

"Allez, go dans les dortoirs, bandes de fondus" bailla Harold en s'étirant. "J'irais bien pioncer un jour ou deux, moi."

"Marmotte, va !" se moqua Jack en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu pourrais dormir un an facile !"

"Ce serait génial. Je dors, je me réveille pour manger. Puis je redors, je me réveille pour pisser. Et ainsi de suite."

Thomas sourit et il passa son sac par-dessus son épaule, avant d'emboîter le pas aux trois garçons.

Les adolescents gravirent les marches qui menaient à l'étage des dortoirs, et Newt ouvrit la toute dernière porte, au fond du couloir.

"Voilà la piaule. Ton lit est au fond, Tommy."

Le brun le remercia à voix basse et se laissa choir sur sa couche, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne prit même pas la peine de défaire son sac.

"Mec, tu vois, là-bas ? Les lumières ?" lui lança Jack en jetant un œil par la fenêtre.

Thomas se redressa, et il regarda dans la direction indiquée.

"Ouais, et ben ?" siffla t-il. "C'est fou, ça s'allume."

"C'est le bâtiment réservé aux filles. Elles y dorment, elles s'y entraînent, et les seuls moments où on les voient, c'est quand on a les cours de sport collectifs. Sinon, tout contact extérieur est défendu."

Le brun se tourna vers Minho, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'asiatique se tourna vers le brun à la fin de sa phrase, et il le jaugea du regard.

"Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, le bleu."

Thomas fronça le nez et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller.

"C'était mieux avant" marmonna Jack en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes sur son lit.

"Y avait quoi, avant ?" s'intéressa Thomas pour changer de sujet, car le regard de Minho commençait à être pesant sur sa nuque.

"On avait le droit de voir les filles. Jack était amoureux" se moqua Newt en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'albinos.

"Je le suis toujours !" le reprit le jeune homme en baissant la tête. "Mais c'est pas en la voyant une fois par mois que ça dure, des histoires comme ça."

Un silence se fit, et Thomas s'assit plus confortablement sur son lit.

"Comment elle est ?" demanda t-il à son ami. "Et elle s'appelle comment ?"

"Elle est brune, les cheveux courts, rasés sur les côtés, un peu comme celle qui chante... Oh, tu sais, là... La chanson... Merde."

Il se mit à fredonner un air que Thomas ne reconnu pas.

"Pink" diagnostiqua Newt.

"Tu écoute ça, toi ?" rit Minho en s'installant lui aussi sur son lit.

"Ma sœur en écoutait souvent."

"Enfin bref. Elle est brune, les cheveux coupés comme ça. Des yeux noisettes, de grands cils. Elle sourit toujours. Elle chante, parfois... Et Harold avait flashé sur sa meilleure amie, qui, en fait, s'est révélé lesbienne."

"Mais elle était hyper belle, sa meilleure amie ! Des yeux chocolat noir, des cheveux bruns presque roux coupés courts, pas comme elle, et un sourire incroyable" se défendit le brun aux yeux verts, rêveur.

"Allez, assez marmonné !" intervint Newt en tapant dans ses mains. "Vous êtes aussi sentimentaux que des collégiens ! A la douche, et que ça saute !"

"Oui, Mama Newt" pouffa Minho.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, le second chapitre !**

 **Dans le prochain, je compte introduire des personnages féminins, comme Mérida Dunbroch, du film "Rebelle", et Raiponce, du film "Raiponce". Et il y aura aussi des personnages que j'aurais inventés. enfin voilà ! Bisous bisous.**

 _Mel_


	3. Les filles

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 de Crossed Worlds ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Les personnages de ce Crossover sont et reste la propriété de leurs créateurs, à savoir**

 **James Dashner pour 'The Maze Runner',**

 **Chris Sanders et Dean Deblois pour 'How To Train Your Dragon',**

 **Peter Ramsey pour 'Rise Of The Guardians',**

 **Brenda Chapman, Mark Andrews, Alan Barillaro, Andrew Coats et Steve Purcell pour 'Brave',**

 **Byron Howard et Nathan Greno pour 'Tangled'**

 **ET**

 **Mel (c'est moi) pour les personnages rajoutés dans cette fiction.**

 **L'univers de l'histoire est également la propriété de James Dashner.**

 **Mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

"Mama Newt ?" répéta le blond en s'insurgeant. "Je t'en collerais, des Mamas Newt ! Tu vas finir par t'en prendre une, pikachu !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces stéréotypes ! Parce que je suis asiatique je suis un Pokémon ? Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !"

"A LA DOUCHE !" ordonna le blond.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs grogna et fouilla dans l'armoire en fer de la pièce. Il en sortit une sorte de pyjama, à savoir un caleçon Pokémon et un vieux tee-shirt.

"Ah ! Et ne parle pas de stéréotypes ! Tu as un moule-bite Pokémon !" lança Jack en se mêlant à la conversation. "Grillé !"

"Toi, retourne rêver de ta fille imaginaire !" râla Minho en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. "Peut-être qu'elle t'a oublié ? De toute façon, quand une fille à les cheveux courts, elle est lesbienne."

"Ta gueule."

Jack serra les poings, et ses dents crissèrent entre ses mâchoires. Il tremblait de colère.

"Parle pas de stéréotypes si c'est pour lâcher un truc con comme ça" marmonna Harold en fronçant le nez. "Dans ce cas, tout les mecs qui sont blonds sont cons ? Où tout ceux qui ont des lunettes sont des intellos ? Tous les asiatiques mangent du chat ?"

"Mais non mais vous comprenez pas" soupira Minho en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oh que si. Mais la prochaine fois, garde tes conneries pour toi, Minho" intervint Newt pour calmer le jeu. "Va te doucher, et Jack, détends-toi. Minho faisait le con, il le pensait pas."

"Ouais c'est ça."

Le brun aux yeux en amandes se faufila dans la salle de bains et claqua la porte. Newt se passa une main sur le front et il s'installa dans son lit, une feuille à la main. Jack soupira et il s'allongeant sur sa couche, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Thomas se leva et se mit à coté de son ami, et Harold s'assit avec lui. Les trois garçons fixèrent la lumière vacillante d'une fenêtre dans le bâtiment des filles.

"Dis, Thomas" murmura Jack. "Tu as déjà eut une copine ?"

Le brun rougit légèrement. Il avait eut une fille dans sa vie, en effet, mais cela s'était terminé de façon... Comment dire cela avec les mots justes ? Désastreuse, catastrophique, horrible.

"Oui" répondit-il tout de même. "Oui, j'ai déjà eut une copine."

Jack hocha la tête, pensif. Il cligna des paupières, et se frotta un œil.

"Tu penses comme Minho ? Que si une fille a les cheveux courts, elle s'intéresse forcément que aux filles ?" s'enquit-il.

"Non" s'indigna Thomas. "J'ai pas de stéréotypes. Je penses seulement que chacun et chacune est libre d'assumer son style comme il le souhaite, de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps et d'avoir l'orientation sexuelle qu'il ou elle veut. Il n'y a pas d'étiquette à coller sur les gens."

Newt approuva en souriant. Décidément, Thomas était bien plus surprenant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

"Tu penses qu'elle m'aime toujours ?" demanda encore Jack.

Thomas baissa les yeux sur le visage de son ami. Avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux en bataille, le nez enfouit dans sa couette, et les yeux qui fixait la lumière de la chambre dans le bâtiment d'en face, on aurait dit un enfant de quatre ans qui voulait la confirmation sur l'existence du Père Noël.

"Je ne peux pas le savoir" fit le bleu en se frottant la tête. "Je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais pas comment vous étiez ensemble. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si elle t'aime vraiment, elle t'oubliera pas de si tôt. Enfin, je penses."

Newt sourit de toutes ses dents. Jack esquissa lui aussi un semblant de sourire, et il se tourna encore vers la fenêtre.

"De toutes façons, on les voit demain. Alors, tout va bien !"

 ***bâtiment des filles***

"Mérida, pose cet oreiller ! Tout de suite !"

Raiponce leva les bras pour intercepter le projectile qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Trop tard : le coussin moelleux vint s'aplatir sur son visage, la faisant tomber à la renverse. La petite blonde eut un cri surpris en ratant son lit, et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet de la chambre, devant la porte de la salle de bains. Juste à ce moment-là, Julie ouvrit la porte, et, découvrant le corps de son amie entrain de servir de tapis de sol, elle fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Qui a fait tout ça ?"

Et en effet, la chambre était loin de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait quand Julie était partie se doucher. Les couvertures étaient en vrac sur les lits, les oreillers jetés en tous sens, un matelas à demi par terre... Même les vêtements de Mérida étaient sortis de l'armoire, entassés au pied du lit de la jeune femme rousse.

"On m'explique ?"

Mérida et Raiponce se redressèrent. Elles montrèrent mutuellement l'une et l'autre du doigt, explosant en un concert d'arguments visant à accuser l'adversaire. Julie leva les yeux au ciel, et elle tourna son regard vers les lits superposés de Teresa et Erika. Les deux brunes étaient entrain de discuter, penchées chacune sur une feuille. Et Ambre, allongée sur son lit, révisait ses cours de maths.

"Mais on voit bien que là, le chlorure de sodium est totalement dissout... Alors que normalement, il devrait en rester une quantité assez importante, parce que sa densité est..." marmonna Teresa en mâchonnant le bout de son stylo.

"Euh, tu sais que je comprends rien, là ?" intervint Erika en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Je suis larguée à un point, c'est incroyable !"

"Et toi tu sais que cet exercice est à rendre demain ?" souligna à son tour son amie. "Et qu'on a absolument rien fait ?"

"Ben écoute, ce serait pas la première fois qu'on rend copie blanche !"

La première soupira, tandis que la seconde froissait une nouvelle fois sa feuille et la lançait en direction de la poubelle. Elle se leva et sauta du lit, pour atterrir juste devant Julie.

"Un problème, chef ?"

Julie soupira une nouvelle fois, désespérée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Elle regarda les multiples lumières allumées dans le bâtiment d'en face, et elle se tourna vers les autres.

"Voyez le bon coté des choses. Demain matin on a cours, mais demain aprem on est en sport. Donc, Punzie tu vas pouvoir revoir ton Flynn, et Eri tu vas pouvoir revoir ton Jack."

Les deux jeunes femmes lui tirèrent la langue, une preuve de maturité sans précédent. Julie sourit et elle s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

"Vivement demain" intervint Mérida. "Qu'on rende cette saloperie de devoir de physique et qu'on en finisse ! Je vais devenir folle !"

"Du calme, Dictionnaire" marmonna Teresa en s'étirant.

"Pourquoi dictionnaire ?" interrogea Raiponce sans comprendre.

"Ben elle est rousse. Larousse c'est des dictionnaires" expliqua Teresa, fière de sa blague.

Julie soupira encore de désespoir. Elle leva les yeux vers la brune aux yeux bleus, qui souriait.

"Bravo, c'est d'un professionnalisme !" applaudit Mérida en faisant la moue. "J'applaudis ! Bravo !"

"Oh ça va, hein... Si on peut même plus rigoler cinq minutes !"

Les deux jeunes femmes attaquèrent une joute verbale mouvementée, tandis que Raiponce brossait ses longs cheveux blonds. Julie mit sa tête sous son oreiller pour tenter de diminuer les paroles des deux folles qui se hurlaient des insultes et des menaces. Ambre se tourna sur l'autre coté de son lit, face au mur, pour continuer de lire ses cours. Erika s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide, et elle continua de fixer le bâtiment d'en face. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait sauter. Elles étaient au troisième étage.

"Tu vas te rendre malade, assise là au bord" marmonna Ambre en baillant.

"Baliverne."

Les deux amies se sourirent et décidèrent de commencer une partie de cartes avec Raiponce, alors que Julie désespérait encore, et que Mérida et Teresa se disputaient toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, elles se calmèrent, et s'installèrent chacune sur un lit.

"Présidente !" clama Ambre pour la cinquième fois de suite. "Encore gagné !"

"Tu m'énerves !" s'écria Raiponce en effectuant une petite galipette pour se relever. "J'arrêtes ! J'abandonne ! Tu as gagné !"

"Hé hé !"

"Allez, au lit, bande de folles !" bailla Erika en rangeant les cartes dans le tiroir de l'armoire. "Demain on a sport."

"Oui, on sait, pas la peine de nous le rappeler !" marmonna Mérida. "C'est comme si tu nous disait JE VAIS VOIR JACK toutes les cinq secondes."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

Les six jeunes femmes se couchèrent, Teresa dans un lit du bas, Erika au-dessus, Raiponce en haut, Mérida en bas, Julie en bas, et Ambre en haut.

"Bonne nuit, bande de fondues de la cervelle !"

"Parle pas de fondues, Mérida."

"Ah oui, désolée..."

* * *

 **Alors alors aloooooooooooooooooors...**

 **Voici pour le chapitre trois de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, et, si tel est le cas, je vous invite à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos commentaires, réactions, etc...**

 **Comment trouvez-vous ces nouveaux personnages ?**

 **Bonne soirée/journée !**

 _Mel_


End file.
